


Queiting of the Mind Part Two

by MistressMycroft



Series: Mystrade BDSM [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM Negotiations, BDSM Scene, BDSM cuffs and attachments, BDSM dungeon/playroom, BDSM safety-traffic light system, Consensual Rough Oral Sex, Consensual bondage, Consensual edging with sounding rods, Dom Mycroft, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Explicit Language, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Oral sex with use of spider gag, Sex Toys, Sub Greg, Subspace, consensual edging, consensual rough anal sex, consensual unprotected anal sex, consensual unprotected oral sex, kissing after oral sex, sounding rods, spider gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMycroft/pseuds/MistressMycroft
Summary: Mycroft and Greg have settled into each others lives and their respective roles. Mycroft decides to introduce his sub to a previously forbidden room. Also, by now Greg has his permanent collar(which I apparently didn't mention in this).





	

**Author's Note:**

> All spelling and grammatical errors are my own.

“So this is your Dungeon then?” Greg asked, looking around the room.  
“I prefer the term Play Room.” Mycroft replied.  
“You waited to show it to me...why?”  
“I didn’t with to scare you away too soon.”

Greg moved about the room, completely at ease. He wanted to take the whole of it in.  
“It’s a lot more sparse than I thought it would be.” Greg commented, standing in the middle of the room.  
“It only appears that way because everything has been put away in its proper place.” Mycroft retorted.  
“Do you even have a bed in here?” Greg asked.

The Dom smirked, walking past his sub to the far wall. He pressed against a section of the wallpaper. Greg’s jaw dropped as a secion of the wall slid open to reveal a large bed. It was barren of any pillows and covered in only a fitted sheet. Obviously designed with one purpose in mind. 

“Does it meet with your approval, Pet?” Mycroft asked.  
“It’s just like the one upstairs....”  
“Not quite. You’ll find that this mattress has less give, but the frames are identical.” Mycroft said.  
“How many subs have you had?” Greg asked.  
“A few...none have ever shared ‘my’ bed...”

“You’ve never had a sub in-” Greg began to ask, turning to look at the Dom.  
“In the bed upstairs? No.” Mycroft answered.  
“And this one?”  
“New. I bought it specifically for our use.” Mycroft blushed.  
“You couldn’t have known that I would say yes...”  
“I had hoped you would...”

Greg smiled softly and moved towards the bed. He sat down and looked up at the Dom.  
“What did you hope?”  
“That you would agree to continue our arrangement...to be be my sub.” Mycroft said quietly.  
“And what does Master want to do, now that I’m his?” Greg smirked.  
“Cheeky.” Mycroft sat next to the sub, taking the man’s hand. “What would you like me to do to you..Pet?”

“The one thing you’ve avoided this whole time...” Greg replied, leaning closer to the Dom.  
“You want me to fuck you?” Mycroft asked.  
“Please...Master.” Greg breathed against the Dom’s ear.  
“Would you be opposed to...trying something first?” Mycroft turned, his lips ghosting over those of his sub’s.  
“Try what, Sir?” Greg flicked his tongue out over the Dom’s lips.

“Let me tie you up?” Mycroft licked his lips.  
“And?” Greg’s hand drifted down to cup the Dom’s trouser-clad erection.  
“...Spider gag...and sounding rods....” Mycroft gasped, when his sub squeezed.  
“I’ll wear the gag...but I don’t feel comfortable being tied up while using it...Sir.” Greg explained.  
“Very well..that is acceptable...and the rods?”

“You can tie me up for that. I expect you’re planning on edging me with them, Sir?”  
“Someone’s been doing their research.” Mycroft smiled.  
“Couldn’t help it, kept nagging at the back of my mind, Sir.” Greg replied.  
“I would have shown you...” Mycroft said.  
“We could use them together?” Greg suggested.  
“Another time perhaps...I may even let you use them on me, for my pleasure.” Mycroft smirked, standing.

“May I make a request, Sir?”  
“You may, though I have the authority to decline said request.” The Dom answered.  
“Will you kiss me tonight?” Greg asked.  
“I will consider it.” Mycroft replied. 

The Dom moved away from the bed and towards one of the cabinets. He removed the items they had discussed, a few other things, and some lube before returning back to the bed. Mycroft arranged them on the end of the mattress. “Strip and kneel on the bed, Pet.” The Dom ordered. Greg hastily obeyed, pulling his shirt over his head and slipping out of his shoes. He pushed both his trousers and pants down at once, letting them pool at his feet. “Fold them and place them aside, please.” The Dom requested, amused at his sub’s eagerness. Greg did as he was told and set his clothing at the end of the bed, next to his Dom’s feet. He then crawled onto the bed...kneeling...waiting...

 

“Good, Pet.” Mycroft purred as he began to loosen his tie and shrug out of his suit jacket. Greg waited patiently as he watched the Dom strip down to just trousers and shirt sleeves. “Come closer, Pet.” Mycroft beckoned, crooking a finger in the sub’s direction. Greg instantly moved forward on all fours. The Dom picked up the spider gag and held it up in front of Greg’s face. “Are you sure, Pet?” He asked.

“Yes, Sir.” Greg nodded.  
“Remember our safety system? Green...yellow...red...?” Greg demonstrated each with his hands. “Good. Color?”  
“Green, Sir.” The sub answered. Mycroft nodded, bringing the gag closer and fitting it into Greg’s mouth.  
“Color?” The Dom asked again. 

The sub placed his hands flat on the mattress in front of him. Mycroft nodded, then pulled the straps of the gag behind Greg’s head. He secured it with a quick-release buckle. Mycroft ran a finger beneath the strap on either side, checking that is was snug, but not too tight. 

“Color?” Mycroft asked his sub. Greg once again gave his Dom the signal for ‘Green’. “Scoot back, Pet.”

Greg shuffled back towards the head of the bed. Mycroft followed, kneeling in front of his sub, between Greg’s open thighs. The Dom leaned into Greg’s space and ran a hand from his cheek to thigh, causing the sub to let out a whimper as his cock was effectively ignored. Mycroft closed the remaining space between them, running his tongue along Greg’s stretched, open lips. 

“Beautiful, Gregory.” Mycroft whispered between licks. The sub scooted forward minutely, the movement causing his now swollen cock to brush against the Dom’s knee. Mycroft smirked. “Naughty, Pet.” The Dom then thrust his tongue inside Greg’s open mouth. The sub let out a deep moan and the Dom pulled away. 

“Would you like to suck my cock now, Pet?” Mycroft asked, stroking the sub’s thigh lightly. Greg nodded. “Good. Now we’re going to have to switch positions...I’m going to sit against the headboard and you will kneel between my legs. Understand?” The Dom clarified. Greg moved to the side, making room for Mycroft to settle and get comfortable. The sub then kneeled between his Dom’s spread thighs. 

“I don’t want you to use your hands for this.” Mycroft said. “You may, however, place them on my thighs. This will allow me to better....gauge your color, should it change.” He explained. Greg took his hands and splayed them against Mycroft’s thighs. The Dom then proceeded to unzip his fly and pull out his erection. Saliva began to drip down Greg’s chin at the sight of his Dom’s cock. 

“Does it meet with your approval, Pet?” The Dom asked with a smirk, running a hand up and down his own length. Greg let out a whimper, eyes flickering back and forth between Mycroft’s face and shaft. “Why don’t you better acquaint yourself with it, then...kiss your Master’s cock.” Mycroft breathed.

Greg leaned forward, steadying himself on the Dom’s thighs. He stuck his tongue out through the metal ring holding his mouth open, running it over the head and slit of Mycroft’s erection. The Dom groaned, bringing a hand down to card through the sub’s hair. Mycroft let Greg tease him briefly, before tightening his grip on the man’s hair. 

“Good, Pet.” Mycroft said, looking down at the sub. Greg met his Dom’s gaze. “Take me into that lovely mouth of yours.” The Dom ordered. 

Slowly, Greg slid his mouth over the hardened flesh of the Dom’s cock. His tongue flickered at the underside as he took in what he could, with his mouth spread wide. 

“Oh...that’s heavenly.” Mycroft said with a sharp intake of breath. “Do you know how long I’ve waited to have your mouth upon me...pleasuring me?” He asked, continuing to look down into Greg’s eyes. The sub pulled back, pausing to lick at the head of the Dom’s shaft before moving back down again. Mycroft’s grip tightened in Greg’s hair, pulling the man completely off. The sub gave him a confused look. 

“Remember how I described the use of this gag, Gregory?” Mycorft asked. Greg slid his hands up and down the Dom’s thighs in answer. “Yes...Good...Do you have any objections to my...taking you in that way?” The sub shook his head and slid his palms against the Dom’s thighs again. “Oh, Pet...You please me so...” Mycroft paused.” If it becomes too much, you know what to do?” Greg nodded, going through his signals once more. 

“Excellent...I’m going to choke you...I hope you realize that.” The Dom said. The sub signaled ‘Green’ and leaned down, open mouth at the ready. 

Mycroft used his grip in the sub’s hair to guide him down as far as he could go, before stopping. Then, the Dom pushed his sub down further, ignoring the gagging noise as his cock entered the man’s throat. Mycroft tugged on Greg’s hair, pulling the man up so he could breathe. The sub’s palms remained flat on his Dom’s legs. This time, when he entered the sub’s mouth, Mycroft thrust his hips upward. After a few thrusts, the Dom allowed Greg to breathe again. The sub moaned around the Dom’s length, bobbing up and down a handful of times before stopping. 

“Gregory!” Mycroft gasped at his sub’s initiative. Their eyes locked together as the Dom began using his sub’s mouth. He held Greg’s head in place as he thrust upwards, gagging the older man. The slick sound of Mycroft taking his pleasure of his sub’s mouth filled the room. As Greg began to slip into subspace his gag reflex gradually relaxed. This allowed Mycroft to thrust deeper into his sub’s throat. 

“Oh, Fu-Pet...Greg-gory!” Mycroft shouted as he found his release, his hot seed bathing Greg’s tongue. In the haze of subspace, Greg lapped at the tip of his Master’s softening length. His hands were still flat, palms down. “Color?” Mycroft panted, bringing a hand down to cover one of Greg’s. When neither of the sub’s palms moved, the Dom smiled. 

“What a marvel you are, Gregory...so good to your Master.” The sub nuzzled the base of Mycroft’s flagging erection. The Dom pulled his sub’s head up by the hair. “Would you like me to remove this?” Mycroft asked, tapping at the strap of the spider gag. 

Greg nodded, sticking his tongue out and showing the Dom his own release. Mycroft moved his hands to the buckle at the back of his sub’s head. He unsnapped the two straps and slowly pulled it away from Greg’s head. The Dom gentley pulled the ‘Spider’ from his sub’s mouth and set it aside. Mycroft took both his hands, placing them on either side of Greg’s face, and kissed the man. He groaned at the taste of himself on his sub’s tongue. Greg let out a desperate moan and pulled away slightly. 

“Sir?”  
“Yes, Pet?” Mycroft asked softly.  
“I feel...wonderful...at ease.” Greg smiled.  
“Subspace...do you feel safe?” The Dom asked, caressing Greg’s cheek.  
“Yes...feels like...home...” Greg sighed. Mycroft pressed another kiss to the man’s lips. 

“You are a treasure, Gregory.”  
“Thank you, Sir.” The sub replied, before pausing in thought. “I’m still-” He looked down at himself.  
“Hard? Yes, I’m so proud of you for resisting the urge to cum.” Mycorft praised the sub.  
“Can I...have a moment, Sir?”  
“Of course, Pet.” Mycroft pulled Greg up into the customary kneeling position. “Better?” He asked.

“”May I lay down, Sir?” Greg asked.  
“Of course, Pet.” Mycroft nodded, grabbing the spider gag and tossing it towards the end of the bed. He then gently and slowly maneuvered Greg onto his back.  
“Thank you, Sir.”  
“You are most welcome, Gregory.” The Dom replied, moving off the bed. 

“Don’t leave...” Greg whined.  
“I’m not, Pet...I simply wish to be more comfortable.” Mycorft said, rolling up his sleeves and tucking himself back into his trousers. The Dom then climbed back onto the mattress with the sub. Greg rolled towards Mycroft, placing his head on the man’s chest and draping an arm over him. “Comfortable?” The Dom asked.

“More than, Sir.” The sub replied with a satisfied smile. Greg concentrated on the man’s breathing, finding the rhythm soothing. “Sir?” He asked quietly. 

“Yes, Pet?” Mycroft asked, curiously.  
“May I have some water before we continue?”  
“Let me up...and I will get it for you.” The Dom replied amused.

Greg moved off the man and watched as he moved to the far side of the room. The Dom opened another cabinet and pulled out a bottle of water. Apparently Mycroft had installed a mini-fridge in the Play Room, disguised to look like all the other cabinets. 

“Very clever, Sir.” Greg hummed when the Dom handed him the water. “Thank you.”  
“I thought it to be a prudent choice during the design phase.” Mycroft smiled, when the the sub took a few sips and handed the bottle to his Dom. “Thank you, Pet.” He said, taking a drink himself.  
“I think, I would like to continue, Sir.” Greg responded.  
“Drink a little more water...then we will resume playing.” The Dom answered.

The sub nodded, taking the water again. He managed to finish almost all of it before handing it back to the Dom. Mycroft drank the remaining liquid and stood from the bed. He deposited the empty bottle on the floor next to Greg’s clothes. 

“I’m going to tie you up for this...”  
“Please, Sir...Green.” Greg breathed.

Mycroft moved to the end of the bed and picked up the cuffs that he had chosen. The Dom made his way around the bed, cuffing the sub to the attachments built into the frame.

 

“All right, Pet? Not too tight?” Mycroft asked, pulling on the straps attached between the cuffs and bed frame.  
“Perfect, Sir.” Greg replied, relaxing into the mattress.  
“Good. Do you want the blindfold?”  
“No, Sir...I...need to know...to see what you’re doing...” The sub replied, before biting his lip.  
“The idea makes you nervous, Pet?” Mycroft asked, placing a hand over the case containing the sounding rods.  
“A little...Sir.” 

“Very well, Gregory. If you are more comfortable without the blindfold then we will not use it.” The Dom replied, setting the silk back on the bed. Mycroft took hold of the case and lube before walking tot he side of bed. He placed both items on the mattress next to Greg’s hip. The Dom then opened the case and pulled out the smallest steel rod. “I’m going to lube the rod and your cock before we start. Any questions? Concerns?” Mycroft asked, looking down at Greg.

“Be gentle, Sir.”  
“Always. You will let me know if it becomes uncomfortable or painful.” Mycorft ordered.  
“Yes, Sir.” Greg smiled.

Mycroft opened the cap to the the lube and poured a small amount into his other hand. He then set the tube aside momentarily as he began running the steel rod through the lube in his hand. Greg watched, curious. Mycroft set the rod on his sub’s stomach and retrieved the lube. This time, Mycroft coated the head and shaft of Greg’s cock. The Dom seemed to pay special attention to the slit. 

“I’m going to start slow, adding more lube as needed.” Mycroft informed his sub. He picked up the rod again as he set down the lube. The Dom took hold of Greg’s half-hard shaft and began teasing the slit with the rod. Mycroft slid the cool metal back and forth, watching his sub’s face closely. “Ready?” The Dom asked.

“Yes, Sir.” Greg replied.

Mycroft moved the metal rod so that is was standing straight above the sub’s cock. He began to slowly insert the rounded head of the sounding rod. Greg let out a noise attracting his Dom’s attention. 

“Everything all right, Pet?” Mycroft asked.  
“Feels strange...Sir...Green.” The sub answered.

The Dom eased back before pushing the smooth steel into the sub’s slit again. With each couple of strokes, Mycroft added more lube. When they had managed to get the rod in halfway, the Dom spoke again. 

“You’re doing so well, Gregory...”  
“Thank you, Sir.” Greg moaned as his shaft was stroked and another portion of the rod was pushed inside of him. Mycroft began methodically pushing and pulling the rod. Each time it went deeper into Greg’s cock, causing a minor stretching feeling. The sub didn’t voice any distress at the sensation, but found it strangely pleasant. The Dom grinned as Greg’s shaft began to take the rod with ease. Almost the entire length was inside the sub now; only the other rounded end poked out of the slit. 

“Sir...Mycroft.” Greg gasped, his hips shifting on the bed.  
“You feel it, don’t you, Pet?” Mycroft purred. “The smooth metal reaching deep inside you...seeking out that secret place and stroking it.”  
“Yes...yes, Sir...oh...” Greg let out a string of gasps and stuttering breaths. Mycroft pulled out the sounding rod and held the base of Greg’s cock firmly.

“You’ve done well, taking this sound inside you...now here’s the hard part.” Mycroft smirked. “I’m going to edge you for however long it takes me to get hard enough to fuck you.”  
“Sir?” Greg looked up at the Dom.  
“I’m going to stimulate you to the brink of orgasm...at which point I will not yet allow you to cum. I will do just as I have demonstrated.” Mycroft replied. The sub let out a groan somewhere between elation and despair. “Color?”  
“Green...Sir.” The sub hissed.  
“Don’t worry, Gregory...you will get the chance to cum tonight. Just not until I have you impaled on my cock.” The Dom sneered, pushing the sound back into his sub. 

*******************************************

When Mycroft was fully hard again and Greg was whimpering in desperation, the Dom removed the sound. Mycroft then stood, taking the rod, gag, blindfold, and case with him. He set the items on a small island counter top for cleaning and to be put away later. The Dom then returned his attention to his sub.

“Would you like me to remove the restraints? Or fuck you just like this?” Mycroft asked, walking back towards the bed.  
“Remove them...Please, Sir. I wish to...touch you...”Greg replied.  
“If I release you, you may not touch yourself. Am I clear?” The Dom asked.  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“Very well.” The Dom moved closer and began removing the sub’s restraints from the bed, but left the cuffs on. Greg stretched his arms and legs slowly, working the stiffness out of his muscles. The Dom shed the rest of his clothing and joined his sub on the bed. “On your stomach, arse in the air.” Mycroft ordered. Greg complied, rolling over and getting on all fours. “I’m going to open you up now...Then I want you to ride me.” The Dom said, picking up the lubricant. 

“Sir?” Greg hesitated. “Can we...?”  
“Can we What? Pet?” Mycroft asked, placing a hand on the sub’s hip reassuringly.  
“I want to...you over me, when we...”  
“Ah...I will have to fetch something first.” The Dom answered. “Be back in a tick.”  
“All right, Sir.” Greg sighed in relief. 

Mycroft climbed off the bed and went to a floor-length cabinet. He opened it and pulled out a pillow specially made for penetrative sex. The Dom returned to the bed, stowing it aside for now. 

“I’m going to...It will be easier for both if us, if I stretch you this way, then when you’re ready...”  
“We can fuck face-to-face, Sir?” Greg asked, looking over his shoulder with a smirk. 

“Yes, Pet.” Mycroft responded, kissing the back of the sub’s neck. The older man shuddered in delight at the contact. The Dom took the lube and spread it on his fingers again, before pressing one against Greg’s hole. Mycroft rubbed the puckered entrance and then pressed in to the first knuckle. Greg let out a rolling moan, shifting back against the digit. The Dom sunk his forefinger in the rest of the way. 

“Oh...” The sub’s head dropped between his shoulders.  
“Good?” The Dom asked.  
“Yes, Sir.” 

Mycroft gave his sub’s hole numerous small thrusts with his finger. Satisfied that the man was ready for another, the Dom added more lube and a second digit. Slowly Mycroft scissored his fingers inside Greg’s snug arse. 

“You’re going to feel so good wrapped around my cock.” Mycroft said, pumping his fingers in and out of his sub. Greg didn’t respond verbally; instead he pushed back onto the Dom’s digits. “If you’re trying ot fuck yourself on my fingers...Stop.” Mycroft said firmly. The sub’s hips stilled instantly. “Good, Pet..” Mycroft worked his way up to three fingers inside...stretching...and opening his sub. 

“Please, Sir...” Greg pleaded, shaking with the effort to keep still.  
“Almost, Gregory.” Mycroft answered, removing his hands from the man’s body. The sub let out a whimper at the loss. “Shhh...I need you to roll over, with your hips on this pillow.”

Greg nodded minutely and did as he was told. He groaned when his erection came into contact with the the velvet covering of the pillow. Greg settled onto his back on the bed, his pelvis now tilted upward. Mycroft looked down at Greg fondly, settling between the sub’s open legs. Greg now understood the reason for the pillow: easy access for penetration at the perfect angle.

“Ready, Gregory?” The Dom asked.  
“God, yes...Master.” Greg answered. 

Mycroft slickened up his length and positioned himself at the sub’s entrance. He thrust forward, sheathing himself fully and almost all at once. Greg let out a cry of ecstasy at having the Dom inside him. He rocked his pelvis upward, trying to get Mycroft to move. The Dom held still.

“Gregory?” Mycroft asked quietly.  
“Yes, Sir?” The sub replied, eyes full of affection.  
“Will you...I want you to cum with my name on your lips...” Greg looked at the Dom confused. “Please, Gregory.”

“If that’s what you want, Sir.” The sub answered. Mycroft shifted uneasily, and began to move away. “Sir...” Greg whispered, reaching up to cradle the Dom’s cheek in his hand. “I agreed to call you Master or Sir...You...You said-”

“I said I wouldn’t grant you the privilege to call me by my name often.” The Dom said, kissing Greg’s palm. “I give you that permission.”  
“Mycroft.” The sub gasped.  
“That sounds so lovely coming from your mouth.” Mycroft leaned down and kissed Greg chastely.  
“Please, Mycroft...Fuck me?”

The Dom smiled against his sub’s lips before sliding partially out of the man’s hole. Mycroft paused briefly, with just the head of his cock inside of Greg. Then, without warning, The Dom snapped his hips forward, sinking into the sub beneath him. 

 

“Yes...Oh...Sir...” Greg moaned, both hands now grasping at the Dom’s shoulders.  
“Do you want me to be rough with you, Pet?” Mycroft asked, repeating the movement.  
“Please, Sir-Mycroft...Yes.” The sub begged, hands clenching...trying to hold on. 

Mycrft smiled wickedly and began thrusting at a brutal pace. His cock managed to strike Greg’s prostate on every other stroke. 

“Fuck- Gregory.” Mycroft groaned. “I...”  
“Please, Mycroft... Don’t stop.” Greg moaned, sliding his hands down the Dom’s back. He gripped Mycroft’s arse cheeks, squeezing as the Dom continued to move. Mycroft buried his face in the crook of Greg’s neck, his ragged breath finding the older man’s ear.  
“I’m not sure I can hold on much...longer...Gregory...”  
“Please...Mycroft-touch me!” Greg moaned loudly. 

Mycroft reached between them, wrapping a hand around the sub’s twitching shaft. He began pumping it to the rhythm of his thrust. 

“Oh, Sir...Mycroft-almost...” Greg moved in time to the hand on his length and the cock in his arse.  
“Yes, Gregory...Cum for me!” Mycroft growled, his own climax imminent.  
“Fuck...yes...Mycroft!” Greg moaned, his head thrown back and his hands clutched the cheeks of Mycroft’s arse.

At the fluttering of Greg’s internal muscles, Mycroft’s cock let out its first spurt of release. The sub began to cum at the feeling of his Dom’s seed filling him. As they returned from the height of ecstasy, Greg found his lips covered by Mycroft’s. They exchanged a passionate kiss before the Dom rolled over onto his back. The two of them lay there panting as their heart rates and breathing calmed. Greg turned his head to look at Mycroft. His eyes wandering up and down the man’s pale freckled body. 

“You’re even more beautiful up close.” Greg sighed with a small smile. Mycroft’s eyes met those of his sub’s.  
“Thank you, Pet.” He replied.  
“For what? The compliment, or the fuck?” Greg chuckled.  
“Cheeky sub.” Mycroft smirked.  
“You wouldn’t have me any other way.”  
“Indeed I would not.” The Dom answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to add any more to the tags. Or tell me what you think. Thanks~MistressMycroft.


End file.
